Conventionally, this type of disk device is normally configured to have a disk directly inserted into a casing through a disk insertion opening provided at a front surface of the casing (an outer casing). The disk which has been inserted through the disk insertion opening is loaded to a replayable position by a disk conveyance mechanism including a roller and the like.
With this type of disk device, since the disk insertion opening is exposed to the outside, foreign matters such as dust may enter the casing through the disk insertion opening. As a configuration for preventing entering of foreign matters, those disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP 2010-55670 A), Patent Document 2 (JP 9-180332 A), and Patent Document 3 (JP 9-35464 A) are known, for example.
Patent Document 1 discloses a disk device having, attached to a disk insertion opening, a substantially anti-dust member which is provided with a slit through which a disk may be inserted. Also, the disk device of Patent Document 1 is configured such that after a disk has passed through the slit of the substantially anti-dust member, a lid provided on the inner side of the device than the substantially anti-dust member is rotated and the disk insertion opening is closed.
Also, Patent Document 2 discloses a disk device configured to include a front panel arranged in front of a disk insertion opening, where the disk insertion opening is opened or closed by the raising or lowering the front panel. Furthermore, the disk device of Patent Document 2 includes a protruding guide plate, provided so as to eliminate the difference in height between an upper portion of the front panel and the disk insertion opening in a state where the disk insertion opening is opened by the lowering of the front panel, for making insertion or ejection of a disk into or from the disk insertion opening smooth.
Furthermore, Patent Document 3 discloses a disk device configured to open or close a disk insertion opening by rotating a rotating-sliding lid. The disk device of Patent Document 3 includes a guide surface portion for guiding a disk to the disk insertion opening, and also, includes an auxiliary guide surface portion at a part of the lid for opening or closing the disk insertion opening, and when the disk insertion opening is opened, a disk may be guided to the disk insertion opening by a wide surface including the auxiliary guide surface portion of the lid and the guide surface portion.